


Apples and Hickeys

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, I think this was my last submission to harryron100 before I was banned, Love Bites, M/M, See the tags on Richard the III for the back story on that, Silly, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Sirius likes to pry about love bites.





	Apples and Hickeys

It was a beautiful summer night as the two families sat under the willow trees. The couples watched their children jumping around, clasping their hands in attempts to catch a firefly. 

Sirius gestured with the green apple in his hand to his godson. "What's that on your neck, Harry?"

The man blushed, matching his lover's red hair. 

His godfather barked out a laugh. "I thought so." He grinned wickedly. "'Mione, do you want to show them your love bite?" 

Her blushed matched her best friend's. "Sirius, stop being so…"

"Dashing? Irresistible? Intelligent?"

"I think she wants you to stop spitting bits of apple on her face, mate." Ron stated, and for a change he was the only one in the group not blushing.


End file.
